


Alcoholism And Socialism

by Natileroxs



Category: Black Veil Brides, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Muse (Band), My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chatlogs, Multi, Not Beta Read, chatroom fic, ships and such to come, so original am i right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: !Millennial Trash: actually, i just listened to Palaye Royale!Millennial Trash: they're pretty goodFrom behind his computer, Emerson grinnedNihilism And Fuck You: Meh, not a big fan tbh(how much of a coincidence would it be for a whole bunch of rockstars to join a chatroom together and think they're the only one who's famous.)





	1. Whiskey's Alt Club

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server that's dying, feel free to join and revive it. Bandom, Homestuck, Buzzfeed Unsolved.  
> https://discord.gg/wF8yCqG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm soooooo original right?
> 
> Usernames below
> 
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dom Howard (Muse)  
> Millennial Trash - Christian 'CC' Coma (Black Veil Brides)  
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> Plato's Shadow Puppet - Matt Bellamy (Muse)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Dumpster Fire - Josh Dun (Twenty One Pilots)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)
> 
> Oh yeah and {!} means you're a moderator. ! means you're a user with a few powers

_{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has created chatroom_

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has changed the name to_ **_Alt Club_ **

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Welcome

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Only rule, don’t be a dick

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has added_ _{!}You Lose_ _,_ _{!}Atomic Pineapple_ _,_ _!_ _Millennial Trash_ _,_ _!Sea Trowel_ _and_ _!Plato's Shadow Puppet_ _to chatroom_

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh yeah and

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has changed chatroom to_ **_public_ **

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: alright then

 

!Sea Trowel: uh yeah, hey everyone

 

!Millennial Trash: sup

 

 _Cudgy Vamp_ _has joined chatroom_

 

Cudgy Vamp: hey, i’m not too familiar with this chat thing so…

 

!Millennial Trash: That’s fine dude

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah, everyone is welcome as long as you follow the rules

 

{!}You Lose: I’m guessing this is just for chilling, yeah?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yep

 

{!}You Lose: Cool.

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: nice, thanks Whiskey

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: No problem

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: hey Cudgy Vamp

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: should we call you Vamp or Cudgy?

 

Cudgy Vamp: either i guess

 

{!}You Lose: Vamp sounds better.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: We’ll do that then

 

 _President Gay_ _has joined chatroom_

 

 _Dumpster Fire_ _has joined chatroom_

 

President Gay: As someone who roams chats a lot I will tell you this is the most interesting one I’ve found so far

 

President Gay: And nothing’s even happened yet

 

{!}You Lose: Most are pretty shit, I’d agree.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: That’s why I created this one

 

Cudgy Vamp: the best advice, do it your fucking self

 

!Millennial Trash: I’ll drink to that

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: here here

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: So, Me (Whiskey), Loser (You Lose), Pineapple (Atomic Pineapple), Trash (Millennial Trash), Sea (Sea Trowel) and Shadow Puppet (Plato’s Shadow Puppet) are your overlords. Respect us

 

President Gay: nah

 

!Millennial Trash: Alright then, that’s understandable

 

{!}You Lose: President or Gay?

 

{!}You Lose: Dumpster or Fire?

 

!Sea Trowel: asking the real questions

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh right, forgot to mention

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: No real names

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Got it?

 

Cudgy Vamp: ok

 

Dumpster Fire: ok

 

President Gay: why?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: we like to respect privacy on this christian minecraft server

 

President Gay: those exist you know

 

Cudgy Vamp: they do?

 

President Gay: yep

 

Cudgy Vamp: what are they even like?

 

President Gay: the less you know the better

 

* * *

 

Remington smiles to himself from where he sits in his bunk, laptop propped up on his legs. His hair is loose and his glasses sit comfortably on his face as he stares down at the screen. He’d finally gotten around to setting up an account on this dumb chatroom website that one of his fans had suggested to him months ago and it is paying off. Everyone seems really nice and chill, though from what someone had said, he’d been pretty lucky to find a good one like this.

 

He ducks his head out from behind his curtain and the lights are out, everyone is in their bunks, curtains shut, presumably asleep. It’s strange, that they wouldn’t be out partying or making an absolute mess of the bus, like usual. But he guesses everyone is just as exhausted as he is.

 

Doesn’t stop him from going back on his computer though, too intrigued by the others on the website. Speaking of which, a new person has joined while he’d been looking away.

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: an active chat?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: am i fucking dreaming?

 

President Gay: fraid not

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah, sorry dude

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: thank fuck for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this dumb thing


	2. Sick Boys Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this so easy to write???????????
> 
> also, is this the beginnings of a ship? maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)

Cudgy Vamp: so what does ! mean?

 

!Sea Trowel: in brackets means mod

 

!Sea Trowel: not in brackets means not mod but has more powers

 

!Sea Trowel: for example

 

!Sea Trowel: i can kick people

 

!Sea Trowel: but not ban them

 

!Sea Trowel: stuff like that

 

!Sea Trowel: mods have power over everyone

 

!Sea Trowel: can dethrone me if they want

 

!Sea Trowel: if i’m fucking around too much

 

Cudgy Vamp: ohhhhhh

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: the fuck you guys doing up at 2 in the morning?

 

!Sea Trowel: could ask the same about you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: if you must know, i couldn’t sleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: at all

 

Cudgy Vamp: :(((((

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah, it sucks

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: luckily you guys are actually awake

 

!Sea Trowel: at the airport

 

!Sea Trowel: waiting to fly out

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh yeah, early morning flights suck

 

Cudgy Vamp: and i can’t sleep either, because there is so much noise occurring outside

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: party next door?

 

Cudgy Vamp: party in house

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shit, that fucking sucks

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i mean

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m a party guy

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: obviously

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but trying to get to sleep with lots of noise is hard af

 

Cudgy Vamp: having drunk friends shouting that you should join them isn’t fun

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s pretty quiet here, just can’t fucking sleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: don’t know why

 

!Sea Trowel: i wish i had the time

 

!Sea Trowel: i’m sure if i fell asleep i’d miss my flight

 

Cudgy Vamp: how long’s the flight?

 

!Sea Trowel: 12 hours

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: can you sleep on planes?

 

!Sea Trowel: usually

 

Cudgy Vamp: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: you can sleep while in the air

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: are you by yourself?

 

!Sea Trowel: yeah

 

!Sea Trowel: my friend already caught an early flight

 

Cudgy Vamp: sad

 

!Sea Trowel: it’s fine

 

!Sea Trowel: he had to, sick

 

Cudgy Vamp: hope he’s okay

 

!Sea Trowel: he is now

 

Cudgy Vamp: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: how are you anon?

 

Cudgy Vamp: things been good lately?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sure

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: haven’t been sleeping well though

 

Cudgy Vamp: :(

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s fine

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: everything else is looking up

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: doing really well at work

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: haven’t really been sick either

 

Cudgy Vamp: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m sorta sick at the moment but it’s nothing i can’t sleep off

 

!Sea Trowel: hope you get better soon

 

!Sea Trowel: got to go

 

!Sea Trowel: boarding now

 

Cudgy Vamp: bye, have a good flight

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sleep through the whole thing my man

 

!Sea Trowel: will do

 

_!Sea Trowel has logged off_

 

* * *

 

Remington sneezes and quickly wipes his nose with a tissue. Sleep off his ass. His throat is raw from coughing and his eyes sting. His head pounds, made worse by the loud music and laughter. He ducks his head out again, frowning at his elder brother, who looks up at him with a large grin.

 

“Remmy, come on, join us.”

 

“No,” he says plainly, rolling his eyes. Just as he is about to close his curtains, Emerson leans down from his bunk.

 

“Hey, here.” He holds out a pair of earbuds, of which Remington accepts with a thankful smile.

 

“Thank you. Hopefully, this is mostly gone when I wake up.”

 

Emerson nods and then his face disappears and instead Remington can hear him yell ‘shut the fuck up’ at everyone. Remington smiles and ducks back into his own space, looking down at his computer again.

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuckkkkkkkkk

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: let me sleep world

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you there?

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: my little brother just gave me a pair of earphones and told everyone else to shut up

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: praise be your little brother

 

Cudgy Vamp: i probably don’t give him enough credit

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: did they quieten though?

 

Cudgy Vamp: somewhat

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: could call that a win of some sort

 

Cudgy Vamp: i guess

 

Cudgy Vamp: my elder brother is what you’d call a chronic drinker

 

Cudgy Vamp: it wouldn’t be such a problem if he didn’t act like a fucking toddler when drunk

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i used to have a problem

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i don’t really drink that much anymore though

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: a few beers here and there

 

Cudgy Vamp: me too

 

Cudgy Vamp: sometimes i might go out for drinks but not that much

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’d rather just have a smoke and fuck around on the computer

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so you’re single?

 

Cudgy Vamp: never said that

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you wouldn’t rather hang around with your girlfriend/boyfriend

 

Cudgy Vamp: alright fine

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m single

 

Cudgy Vamp: but that doesn’t mean you get to mock me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i won’t

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m also a loner

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sad ain’t it

 

Cudgy Vamp: nah, i don’t think it is

 

Cudgy Vamp: used to have a girlfriend

 

Cudgy Vamp: while it’s not the same being single, i don’t think one is objectively better

 

Cudgy Vamp: does that make sense

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sure does

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: at least for something written at, wait

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: 3 in the morning

 

Cudgy Vamp: true

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: haven’t really had a girlfriend in a long time

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: or boyfriend

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nothing serious

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: flings mostly

 

Cudgy Vamp: same

 

Cudgy Vamp: only had one serious girlfriend

 

Cudgy Vamp: but it’s fine

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’ll find someone one day

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: by the way, everyone quietened down on your end yet?

 

Cudgy Vamp: think so, let me check

 

* * *

 

Remington pulls out his earbuds, which has been playing a random playlist he’d found on Spotify, mindless music that blurs together and blocks out everything else. He pauses the music and ducks his head out of his bunk once more. Emerson’s arm is hanging over the edge of his bunk but he’s quiet and Sebastian, Daniel and the others are either passed out on the couch or collapsed on their beds, one of them halfway from falling.

 

He hadn’t noticed how much time had passed, and how silent things had become, and now he’s the only one awake, unless Emerson is drawing above him, which is both likely and not. It doesn’t matter though, because he’s quiet and so maybe he might finally be able to get some sleep. He doesn’t want to stop talking to Anon though, but he knows he has to be ready to leave in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Cudgy Vamp: everyone’s asleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: i should probably join them

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you able to get back to sleep?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: might try again, hopefully the world will bless me with a few hours of sleep

 

Cudgy Vamp: i hope so

 

Cudgy Vamp: good night/morning

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: same

 

_Cudgy Vam p has logged off _

 

_Alcoholics Anonymous has logged off _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will have a few more new characters in it


	3. Nihilism And Self Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed a day so here's an extra long chap
> 
> unlikely for more than two more this week, as i have a really important assignment to complete 
> 
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dom Howard (Muse)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Nihilism And Fuck You - Emerson Barrett (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)

!Sea Trowel: I’M HOME

 

!Sea Trowel: FINALLY

 

President Gay: yay

 

President Gay: where were you?

 

!Sea Trowel: around the us

 

!Sea Trowel: i have a love-hate relationship with travelling

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: same

 

{!}You Lose: I’ve actually been all over and while it’s lovely, it’s also nice to be at home.

 

!Sea Trowel: yeah

 

 _Nihilism And Fuck You_ _has joined chatroom_

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: An active chatroom that isn’t filled with assholes or trolls or porn

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: This is where I’m at

 

President Gay: welcome… who?

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Nihilism

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: And thank you

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: that’s why Whiskey created this thing

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: for pure af content

 

President Gay: ‘pure’

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

!Sea Trowel: oh hello Anon

 

!Sea Trowel: did you sleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: …

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: unfortunately not

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: tried

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but ended up lying there until my friends came to ‘wake me up’ for breakfast

 

!Sea Trowel: maybe you should invest in sleeping pills

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: maybe

 

{!}You Lose: Go to a doctor maybe?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: eventually

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: You probably should

 

President Gay: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sooooooooooooon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: my friends aren’t aware of my mild insomnia

 

President Gay: ‘mild’

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd i don’t really want to worry them

 

{!}You Lose: You’re worrying us.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i know

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but i can’t see you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so i can pretend that you guys aren’t worrying

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: I’ve just met you and I’m worrying

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: why thank you

 

Cudgy Vamp: good morning?

 

{!}You Lose: Good afternoon, Vamp.

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh shit

 

Cudgy Vamp: afternoon?

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: i slept in

 

Cudgy Vamp: but i’m guessing everyone at my house did

 

Cudgy Vamp: cause no one is out of bed

 

Cudgy Vamp: curtains are shut and everything

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Tbh I’m half asleep anyway

 

Cudgy Vamp: hi Nihilism

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Hey

 

President Gay: alright, anyone else have problems to vent about?

 

President Gay: i’m bored and waiting for food

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: sorry

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i’m pretty boring myself

 

President Gay: are you?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: the only thing i care about is my fur jacket

 

President Gay: what are you talking about

 

President Gay: that’s not boring

 

President Gay: wish i was ballsy enough to wear a fur jacket

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m more of a fan of plaid jeans

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: what color?

 

Cudgy Vamp: bright pink

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: now that takes balls

 

{!}You Lose: Sounds like an interesting fashion choice.

 

Cudgy Vamp: why thank you

 

* * *

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck my head hurts

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: damn

 

Cudgy Vamp: you can’t sleep?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nah

 

Cudgy Vamp: me either

 

Cudgy Vamp: not because of party people though

 

Cudgy Vamp: feel worse than before

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that sucks man

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: maybe see a doctor

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m just glad i have two weeks break from work

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: ohfuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuckfuckfuck

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp?

 

* * *

 

Remington is just about to respond to Anon when he coughs again, harsher than usual. He freezes when he feels something make its way up his throat and a metallic taste fills his mouth. Reluctantly, he puts and hand up to his lips and checks the saliva. Blood. Lots of it…

 

He feels sick, and not just because of the shivers wracking his body or the killer headache he has, nor the feeling of his throat being shredded or burning of his eyes. No, the knowledge that something is very, _very_ wrong is making him really scared. Terrified.

 

“Sebastian!” He calls out, the rasp in his voice even more prominent than usual and his elder brother, who had luckily not been drinking that night, shoots out of bed without hesitation. He rushes over to Remington’s bunk and takes in the petrified, rosy-cheeked face of his little brother and takes him in his arms almost instantaneously, calling up to Emerson.

 

Remington’s younger brother is much slower to awakening, but even he is immediately alert when he notices Rem’s state. He holds his hand over his mouth as he coughs and when he pulls it away it’s covered in blood. Alarmed, Sebastian places his hand on Remington’s forehead and sends Emerson a grim frown.

 

“Ambulance, now.”

 

Emerson freaks out. He splutters as terror takes hold and his shaky fingers can barely dial the numbers.

 

Remington can’t do anything and guilt clings to his insides and climbs up his throat. Oh, wait, no, that’s bile. And blood. He does everything he can to keep it down. He now knows what Anon was thinking when he said he didn’t want to worry everyone with his sleeping problems. Fuck, he’s just left Anon on those messages, hasn’t he?

 

He reaches weakly for his laptop but accidentally shuts it instead and Sebastian pulls him away from it as more people surround him and everything becomes too much.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp!?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: wtf

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you there?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hello?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you’re worrying me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you’re supposed to be worrying about me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you okay?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck!

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you’re still online

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and i know you’re not the type of person to ignore someone so

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: dude

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you better be okay

 

* * *

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: uh, what happened last night?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp stopped responding

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and i’m really worried

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: shit

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i hope he’s okay

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: me too

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck i’m scared

 

{!}You Lose: Now you know how we feel.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sorry about that :(

 

{!}You Lose: Now you’ve acknowledged it, go to the doctor.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but my friends

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: do it secretly if you have to

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: :(((((((((((((((((

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fine

 

{!}You Lose: We’ll be here when you get back.

 

{!}You Lose: And hopefully vamp will be as well.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: alright, see you loser, pineapple

 

_Alcoholics Anonymous has logged off_

 

* * *

Remington felt dizzy as he came to. His vision is a haze of white and for a while he can’t make out any shape whatsoever. Suddenly everything got sharper and he squeezed his eyes shut before hesitantly opening them again. A window, cream walls and the slight taste of chemicals only barely being held down by the flowers sitting in a vase beside him are all heavy indicators as to where he is.

 

He reaches out blindly, fumbling first for a button he knows will be there somewhere, and second for his mobile. He finds both. Using the arm that isn’t threaded with needles to hold his phone up, he opens it and checks his messages.

 

And then the date.

 

It’s been two whole days. He’s missed two whole days sleeping in whatever medical induced coma he has been subjected to. At least he is guessing it has been purposeful, he doesn’t want to think of what the reason could be if it wasn’t because of the doctors.

 

He keeps that information in the back of his head as he checks in on his online friends. He feels really guilty for keeping Anon and the others worrying for so long. So he timidly sends a message.

 

* * *

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh, hey guys

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: holy fuck!

Alcoholics Anonymous: VAMP

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: WTF

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sshudvhsduiduduhvfhuvfoup

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: calm down anon

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i’m sure he has a reasonable answer to this

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: but seriously

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: where?

 

{!}You Lose: We’ve been worried.

 

Cudgy Vamp: i know

 

Cudgy Vamp: sorry

 

Cudgy Vamp: would’ve updated you guys if i’d been conscious

 

Cudgy Vamp: just woke up

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: ????

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just woke uP?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: WhAt’S tHaT sUpPoSeD tO mEaN????????

 

Cudgy Vamp: from a 2 day nap

 

Cudgy Vamp: /coma

 

Cudgy Vamp: which trust me

 

Cudgy Vamp: still freaks me out

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: coma?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: i know

 

{!}You Lose: Oh shit.

 

{!}You Lose: You feeling okay?

 

Cudgy Vamp: better than before oddly enough

 

{!}You Lose: What’s the last thing you remember?

 

Cudgy Vamp: maybe it was an ambulance, i remember my brother carrying me outside while i was coughing up blood and probably running a high fever

 

{!}You Lose: That’s bad.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so you’re in the hospital?

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: :((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Cudgy Vamp: i know

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh, the doctor’s here

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’ll be back

 

Cudgy Vamp: promise

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you better fucking be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	4. Actual Band Stuff (for a change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, long chap for you guys
> 
> currently writing three fics at once so idk when you'll get another chapter
> 
> Art Nemesis - Andy Biersack (Black Veil Brides)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dominic Howard (Muse)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> Plato's Shadow Puppet - Matt Bellamy (Muse)

_Art Nemesis has joined chatroom _

 

Art Nemesis: Oh i’m here now

 

President Gay: hey nemesis, glad you made it

 

Art Nemesis: Not sure if i share your sentiment

 

President Gay: hope it’s alright that he’s here

 

{!}You Lose: It’s fine.

 

Cudgy Vamp: so why is this called Alt Club again?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: dunno, Whiskey?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Alternative content

 

Cudgy Vamp: culture?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Whatever

 

Cudgy Vamp: huh

 

President Gay: so bands?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Guess so

 

President Gay: great let’s talk bands then

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: sure

 

Art Nemesis: Oh so I made it in time

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it seems i did as well

 

Cudgy Vamp: you sleep Anon?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ya

 

Cudgy Vamp: :))))))))))))

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: trust me i’m celebrating too

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just gotta keep quiet to all my friends on how happy i am that i actually fucking slept

 

Cudgy Vamp: you finally went to the doctor

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yep

 

{!}You Lose: Good.

 

President Gay: now where were we?

 

Cudgy Vamp: bands

 

President Gay: ah yes, bands

 

President Gay: i’m just gonna start us off by getting the big ones out of the way

 

President Gay: my chem

 

Cudgy Vamp: yes

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: yes

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: yeah

 

President Gay: good

 

President Gay: panic?

 

!Sea Trowel: hell yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh hey sea

 

!Sea Trowel: hey

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’m actually a big fan of muse

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: nice

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey i know this is off topic but vamp are you okay?

 

Art Nemesis: ???

 

Art Nemesis: What happened to Vamp?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m still in the hospital

 

Cudgy Vamp: they said i’d probably be in there for a few more days, they’re still trying to figure out exactly what happened

 

Art Nemesis: What did happen?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i was really sick

 

Cudgy Vamp: coughing up blood, really high temperature

 

Cudgy Vamp: something like 103 or 103.5 F

 

Cudgy Vamp: and apparently it wouldn’t go down

 

Cudgy Vamp: i passed out too

 

Cudgy Vamp: slept straight for two whole days

 

Art Nemesis: Fuck, that sounds bad

 

Cudgy Vamp: it was

 

Cudgy Vamp: i feel better now though

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: That’s good

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Glad you are

 

* * *

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey has created a _ **_Private Message_** _with Cudgy Vamp _

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You’re pretty bad at hiding

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Rem

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: seb?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yes

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

Cudgy Vamp: some fan tweeted this at me, so i turned up

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I found it ages back

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Never said anything

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Because it’s a little silly

 

Cudgy Vamp: i mean, it is

 

Cudgy Vamp: but it’s fun

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You should be sleeping

 

Cudgy Vamp: no

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so….

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: actually sleeping

 

Art Nemesis: Again ???

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i couldn’t sleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: at all

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: had to go to the doctor

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: snuck out to do so

 

Art Nemesis: Past who?

 

Cudgy Vamp: his friends

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah

 

Art Nemesis: Why?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: they would freak the fuck out if they found out that i haven’t been sleeping

 

Art Nemesis: So you didn’t inform them

 

Art Nemesis: I’m sure they’ll figure it out eventually

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: not if i don’t let them

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and i’m sleeping good now

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so they won’t find out

 

Art Nemesis: You’re taking meds for this i’m guessing

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah, so?

 

Art Nemesis: They’ll probably end up finding them and questioning you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck, you right

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’ll have to hide them somewhere

 

Cudgy Vamp: that’s not a good idea anon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: why not

 

Cudgy Vamp: remember, i didn’t tell anyone about how bad i was feeling

 

Cudgy Vamp: now i’m in the hospital

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: true…

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but i’m fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee now

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so shhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Art Nemesis: If you say so

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you going to have consistent visits to the doctor?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ya

 

Cudgy Vamp: good

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: already have one booked for next week

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: they want to know if the meds are working or not

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: which thank fuck they are

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah, that’s really good

 

Cudgy Vamp: cause hospitals are boring af

 

Cudgy Vamp: i am so glad that this isn’t chewing into my work time

 

Art Nemesis: You’d have an excuse to not work though

 

Cudgy Vamp: i love my job

 

Cudgy Vamp: may be exhausting

 

Cudgy Vamp: but i fuckin love my job

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: same

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: now i can sleep so now i can actually get shit done

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: instead of being a zombie

 

Art Nemesis: I feel like that sometimes

 

Art Nemesis: But i keep going

 

Cudgy Vamp: i think it’s the only thing consistent in life

 

Cudgy Vamp: tiredness

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Isn’t that the truth

 

Cudgy Vamp: whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re back

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yep

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Sorry I was gone so long

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Had to do some things for work

 

Cudgy Vamp: sounds like a hassle

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: It is

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh fuck doctor is here

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m supposed to be sleeping

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: maybe you should go do that

 

Cudgy Vamp: but that’s boring

 

Cudgy Vamp: be back in a sec

 

_Cudgy Vamp has logged off _

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: good luck

 

Art Nemesis: Yeah, good luck

 

Art Nemesis: And maybe sleep after that

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He won’t

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: he definitely won’t

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i stand corrected

 

Art Nemesis: What?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp hasn’t been online since this morning

 

Art Nemesis: Ah

 

Art Nemesis: Well i guess you were wrong

 

{!}You Lose: You seem to have been.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: loser

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: good to see you back

 

{!}You Lose: I had a few things to sort out.

 

{!}You Lose: Also went for a walk to clear my head.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: why? we worry you too much?

 

{!}You Lose: I already have all my real-life, self-destructive friends, to deal with. Now I have to make sure you guys don’t end up killing yourselves with your own self-negligence.

 

Art Nemesis: New here but sorry???

 

{!}You Lose: It’s fine, Nemesis. I’m used to it.

 

Art Nemesis: Don’t think that’s a good thing

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s how he copes

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: also he’s very caring

 

{!}You Lose: I’m just being a decent person.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we can’t all look after our health loser

 

Art Nemesis: You probably should

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i went to the doctor

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i talked to him

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i got a diagnosis, meds, and now can sleep

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: so i am looking after myself

 

{!}You Lose: I mean, that is good.

 

{!}You Lose: It just took a lot of nagging to get you to that point.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oof

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that hurts

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: anyway

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’ve got that thing called sleeping to do

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: good night

 

Art Nemesis: Good night ass

 

{!}You Lose: Good night Anon.

 

_Alcoholics Anonymous has logged off _

 

* * *

Cudgy Vamp: fuck i do not feel well

 

{!}You Lose: Oddly enough, Anon isn’t online.

 

{!}You Lose: I, unfortunately, have a lot of work to do.

 

{!}You Lose: And obviously, a lot of worrying to do.

 

Art Nemesis: You’re in the hospital right

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

Art Nemesis: Can you call for a nurse?

 

Cudgy Vamp: guess i can

 

{!}You Lose: How do you ‘not feel well’?

 

Cudgy Vamp: idk

 

Cudgy Vamp: think i have another fever

 

Cudgy Vamp: and i’m dizzy but i can’t sleep

 

Cudgy Vamp: i might also be about ready to cough my guts up but i’ve been trying to keep quiet

 

Art Nemesis: Don’t keep quiet

 

{!}You Lose: Exactly, do not keep quiet, call for the nurse and a doctor. You do remember what happened last time.

 

Cudgy Vamp: …

 

Cudgy Vamp: okay

 

* * *

 

Remington’s attempt to call out only results in is coughing. Harsh, wet coughing. He hunches over, covering his mouth as he does so. The nurse rises from her station to help him, offering water and grabbing a bucket in case he throws up. He doesn’t. His eyes begin to water and he shakes, starting to cry despite himself. His phone has dropped to his side, lying in the folds of the fabric.

 

He can hear a few more people enter the room, and he covers his mouth, muffling his sobs. Then he can feel someone wrap their arms around him and whisper in his ear. “Hey, Rem, it’s okay.”

 

Emerson helps him out of bed and he shakily follows the doctor through hallways alongside his brother, the chatter drowned out by the pounding headache and his constant hiccuped cries. Emerson rubs his back, carefully helping him along, humming a tune familiar to him. He can’t tell where they’re going but he trusts his brother to know the way.

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i sleep well one night and this happens

 

{!}You Lose: We sorted it Anon, it’s fine.

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: wait, what happened?

 

Art Nemesis: Vamp got sick again

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: shit

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: that sucks

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Poor guy

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Hope he’s okay

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: he better fuckin be

 

{!}You Lose: He recovered last time. He’ll recover this time.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just worried as all

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I think we all are

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: We haven’t even met in person and I feel like I can trust you guys with my life

 

Art Nemesis: I’ve only just got here and i feel the same

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: same

 

{!}You Lose: I care a lot about you guys, as much as I care about my friends outside of this.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: me too

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck, like, you guys are the shit

 

{!}You Lose: Vamp’ll be fine.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck yeah he better

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: he’ll be back online in no time, i’m sure

 

{!}You Lose: In other news. I finally asked out the guy I like.

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: what did he say?

 

{!}You Lose: He.

 

{!}You Lose: He said yes.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright few things happen
> 
> Andy joins the chat  
> I keep torturing Rem (He'll get better soon, promise)  
> Seb and Rem are aware of each other  
> Everyone cares about everyone, especially Jinxx.  
> He also got a new boyfriend, who'll either show up next chapter or the one after that
> 
> Let me know if I'm going too fast and feel free to give me ideas as for what they could talk about


	5. Fuckin Adorable (you must be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another chapter I wrote while sick. 
> 
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Millennial Trash - Christian 'CC' Coma (Black Veil Brides)  
> Plato's Shadow Puppet - Matt Bellamy (Muse)  
> Art Nemesis - Andy Biersack (Black Veil Brides)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Communist Propagandist - Daniel Curcio (Palaye Royale)

Alcoholics Anonymous: so have you been on your date yet?

 

{!}You Lose: Yeah.

 

{!}You Lose: He’s so sweet.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: awwwww

 

Cudgy Vamp: wait what?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you’re back

 

{!}You Lose: Ah, welcome back. What happened?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i got really sick again

 

Cudgy Vamp: they still can’t figure out what’s wrong

 

Cudgy Vamp: so i have to be in here for longer

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that fucking sucks

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: at least i have my brothers and irl friends

 

Cudgy Vamp: and you guys

 

{!}You Lose: We’re here for you.

 

Cudgy Vamp: thanks

 

!Millennial Trash: yeah dude

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: millennial

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you haven’t been online in a while

 

!Millennial Trash: yeah, i was taking a break

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i get that

 

!Millennial Trash: also, when did we go from calling me trash to calling me millennial

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we respect you

 

{!}You Lose: I’m still Loser though.

 

Cudgy Vamp: yep

 

Cudgy Vamp: what’s the story behind your guys' usernames btw

 

!Millennial Trash: i am a millennial

 

!Millennial Trash: idk why i’m trash though

 

!Millennial Trash: i’ll eventually change that

 

{!}You Lose: I don’t know.

 

{!}You Lose: First thing that popped into my mind.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m an alcoholic

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: or...

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i used to be

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: thought it was fitting

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: why you cudgy vamp

 

Cudgy Vamp: people call me a vampire

 

Cudgy Vamp: and people call me cudgy

 

Cudgy Vamp: ‘cute and edgy’

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: awww

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’ve never seen you but you must be fuckin adorable

 

{!}You Lose: Vampire?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i apparently dress like one

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sweet

 

!Millennial Trash: if we ever met up i’m betting you guys would be the most wicked people to hang out with

 

Cudgy Vamp: sure

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’d love to do that eventually

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: once i get out of the hospital though

 

{!}You Lose: You need to look after your health.

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: that’s assuming we live in the same country

 

Cudgy Vamp: and same state

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shadow puppet

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: welcome back

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and true

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you guys in the us?

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

{!}You Lose: Yeah.

 

!Millennial Trash: yeah

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: no

 

Cudgy Vamp: where?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: currently london

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: have shifted around quite a bit though

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: will be in us later this month

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh okay

 

Cudgy Vamp: hopefully we might be able to meet up as a group

 

Cudgy Vamp: eventually

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’d be pretty cool to hang out with you guys

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: as long as you guys aren’t perverted old men in their mom's basement

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh yeah, ages

 

!Millennial Trash: ohhhhhh boy

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: anyone want to reveal that or is that something we need to keep quiet about as well

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: whiskey?

 

{!}You Lose: As the only moderator online, I will say it’s fine. But only if you want to.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: alright

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: smack down your ages people

 

!Millennial Trash: i’m not an ‘old man’ but i’m 34

 

{!}You Lose: Wow.

 

{!}You Lose: You’re older than me.

 

{!}You Lose: Thirty-three.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: 35 bitches

 

Cudgy Vamp: you guys are all so much older than me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: really?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i just turned 25

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: wow

 

{!}You Lose: Oh, interesting.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: anyway, you shadow puppet?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: how old you?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: turning 41

 

Cudgy Vamp: jeez

 

Cudgy Vamp: i feel so little

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s okay

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: us big kids will look after you

 

{!}You Lose: Yeah.

 

Art Nemesis: You’re not too young vamp

 

Art Nemesis: I’m only 28

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oh you’re back

 

Art Nemesis: Yep

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m not alone in the twenties anymore

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You’re not

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: whiskey

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: don’t tell me you’re in the twenties club

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: 26 turning 27 in july

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: huh

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: interesting

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh yeah

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I came here to do something

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has added_ _Communist Propagandist_

 

Communist Propagandist: ???

 

Communist Propagandist: why???????????

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Because

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Guys, this is Communist

 

!Millennial Trash: sup bro

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey

 

Cudgy Vamp: hi

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He’s my darling

 

Communist Propagandist: whiskey stop

 

!Millennial Trash: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

!Millennial Trash: that’s cute

 

Cudgy Vamp: you guys together?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: huh

 

Art Nemesis: Boyfriends?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh

 

{!}You Lose: Well, welcome Communist.

 

Art Nemesis: You’ll regret being here

 

Art Nemesis: I do

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you love us

  
Art Nemesis: Never said i didn’t

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: aw thanks

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: love you too nemesis

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: back to the convo before, you noobs, tell us means of users

 

Art Nemesis: I like art

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I smoke and drink, quite a bit

 

!Millennial Trash: that doesn’t sound healthy

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: It’s fine

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Just a bit of fun

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: My job is very stressful

 

!Millennial Trash: ouch

 

!Millennial Trash: i know all about that

 

!Millennial Trash: you don’t work yourself too hard you hear me

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’ll try not to

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: are you actually a communist though

 

Communist Propagandist: no

 

Communist Propagandist: i do share everything with whiskey though

 

Communist Propagandist: so it makes us somewhat communists

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: aww

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sounds like something i should get on board with

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’ll be a communist with you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: is this you asking me out?

 

Cudgy Vamp: maybe?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: >=/

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

* * *

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey has created a _ **_Private Message_** _with Cudgy Vamp _

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You like Anon?

 

Cudgy Vamp: YoU hAVe A BOyFRIEND

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yes

 

Cudgy Vamp: SINCE WHEN

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: A while now

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Emerson cannot find out about this

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Understand?

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: stilllllllllllllllllllllll

 

Cudgy Vamp: someone we know?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Someone I know

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: And stop pushing this on me

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You like Anon?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i guess yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: he’s so sweet

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He’s 35

 

Cudgy Vamp: so?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You be careful bro

 

Cudgy Vamp: will be

 

Cudgy Vamp: lil bro signing off

 

_Cudgy Vamp has logged off _

 

* * *

_Alcoholics Anonymous has logged off _

 

!Millennial Trash: oof

 

!Millennial Trash: that got them rolling away

 

Art Nemesis: It’s cute

 

Art Nemesis: Anyway, i’m going to follow their example and go work on something, idk

 

Communist Propagandist: see you

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Have fun

 

Art Nemesis: I won’t

 

_Art Nemesis has logged off _

 

* * *

Ashley blinks his eyes open to see Jinxx and Andy’s concerned faces peering down at him. He is instantly alarmed. They move away and he sits up shakily, scrunching the bedsheets between his fingers. And something dawns on him.

 

He hadn’t taken one of those pills the doctor had prescribed him. The doctor had said they’d give him weird side effects if he accidentally forgot to take them, but he hadn’t fully believed him. Guess he was right. He is drenched in sweat and he can’t stop shaking.

 

“What the fuck, Ash?” Andy asks, helping him stay upright and manoeuvring him to lean against the headboard. The must have come over after he missed practice. He’d already made sure both Jinxx and Andy had spare keys to his house in case anything went wrong. They didn’t tend to go wrong very often but… they have before. Especially because he doesn’t tend to tell people when he’s feeling sick.

 

Speaking of which, he feels like he’s about to throw up.

 

He holds his hand over his mouth and the two quickly pull him out of bed and into the bathroom where he sits on the floor with his back against the wall. Only small amounts of stomach acid made their way to his mouth, which he spits out quickly, nothing solid, which he counts as a success. He still feels dizzy though, and so he uncoordinatedly attempts to climb to his feet, straining to get the pills he’d neglected to take.

 

Andy pushes him down. He frowns at the younger man.

 

“Ash, what the fuck happened?”

 

He can barely speak without feeling ill but he motions to the top cabinet. Jinxx opens it, confused.

 

“Pills, they’re in an orange bottle, give ‘em.”

 

Concerned, Jinxx does as he is asked, handing the bottle over. He shakes two out and swallows them dry, praying he doesn’t throw them back up. But they luckily stay down. All he has to do is wait out the rest of the symptoms. The fever, nausea, dizziness.

 

“Ashley.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were convulsing, in your sleep. We thought you were having a seizure or something,” Jinxx says, kneeling down beside him. “Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?”

 

Ashley actually smiles at that. “Already seen one.” He motions to the pills. “I forgot.”

 

“Forgot what?” Andy snatches the pill bottle off the floor before Ashley can grab hold of it.

  
“I forgot to take them last night. Doc said it’d be very ‘detrimental to my health’ if I did. Told me it’d give me all these weird symptoms.” Andy looks at the label, confused and concerned.

 

“Why do you have these, wait… are these… sleeping pills?”

 

Ashley rose from the ground, attempting to get the bottle back. Andy holds it out of his reach and since he can barely move, he can’t do anything about it. “Hey!”

 

“Answer the question, Ash.” Jinxx pulls Ashley’s arm over his shoulder and lets him limp back to bed, pretty much tossing him down.

 

“Fine, fine. I wasn’t sleeping.” He quickly yields the information as he lies back down, careful not to close his eyes. Andy blinks at him.

 

“You… what?”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. Couldn’t.” Ashley sighs, both in exasperation - he was pretty sure it was obvious what he meant by he wasn’t sleeping - and also in relief since the last of his symptoms were starting to leave him and he was starting to feel better. “Went to the doctor, got some pills, been fine since.”

 

“Until now.”

 

“Yeah, I forgot.” Ashley yawns before he shuffles off the bed. The two part and let him get ready, Andy flicking Jake a text saying they were going to head off soon from Ashley’s house.

 

Jinxx though, he is staring at Ashley with his eyes narrowed. There's no way it could be a coincidence. No way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danzio (Daniel/Sebastian) and Ashley/Remington (What would their ship name be????) alongside Janxx (Jinxx/Jake). Those are your ships for now.


	6. The One Where ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been a little while, but here ya go
> 
> also happy pride month people
> 
> Petticoated Swashbuckler - Jake Pitts (Black Veil Brides)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danzigger (Set It Off)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Communist Propagandist - Daniel Curcio (Palaye Royale)  
> Dumpster Fire - Josh Dun (Twenty One Pilots)

“What took you so long?” Jake asks from where he’s leaning against the wall. Ashley stumbles over to a chair and sits down, tired. CC flicks a concerned look at him and then raises his eyebrows at the duo who entered alongside him. Andy sighs and holds out a pill bottle for CC to look at.

 

Jake moves and peers over CC’s shoulder, frowning as he reads. They both look over at him once two and two come together.

 

“What the fuck Ashley?” They both hiss.

 

The bassist brushes his hair away from his face and sets his hands on both sides of the chair, sitting up. “I’m fine now and we’ll talk about this later. Let’s just do this.” He stands, takes his bass in his hands and waits.

 

After practice, Jinxx grasps Jake’s arm and pulls him aside.

 

“Hey, I need your help with something.”

 

* * *

 

_Petticoated Swashbuckler has joined chatroom _

 

Petticoated Swashbuckler: thanks for giving me the heads up on this place loser

 

{!}You Lose: No problem.

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh hello new person

 

Cudgy Vamp: welcome to the disaster that is this chatroom

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

President Gay: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Cudgy Vamp: no you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oof

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that hurts vamp

 

Cudgy Vamp: should

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: love you <3

 

Cudgy Vamp: <3

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Get a room

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no you

 

President Gay: you’re perfect for each other

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Have you guys been actually talking or is this the first time since you guys noped out of the convo last time

 

Cudgy Vamp: pming?

 

Cudgy Vamp: yep

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Better not be anything too

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: _no_

 

{!}You Lose: You went through all the trouble of searching that up. Why?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I have it saved

 

Cudgy Vamp: wHY?

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: For these exact situations

 

Petticoated Swashbuckler: i think i understand this server now

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You’ll regret staying

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: But you can’t escape

 

President Gay: nope

 

President Gay: you’re stuck here now

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: speaking of which

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: when did you come back prez

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: where’ve you been?

 

President Gay: why do yOU NEED TO KNOW

 

President Gay: kidding, i was really busy

 

President Gay: work’s been really hectic

 

President Gay: sometimes i hate it

 

President Gay: but nahhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

President Gay: i love it

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: same

 

Cudgy Vamp: same

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Work’s hell, but the payoff is amazing

 

Petticoated Swashbuckler: not all work sucks

 

{!}You Lose: Yeah, personally I enjoy it.

 

President Gay: anyway, who wants to talk boring work when we can talk about other things

 

Cudgy Vamp: like being sick still

 

President Gay: ouch

 

{!}You Lose: Getting better?

 

Cudgy Vamp: meh

 

Cudgy Vamp: so so

 

Cudgy Vamp: still in hospital

 

Cudgy Vamp: unfortunately

 

Cudgy Vamp: but i’m feeling better

 

Cudgy Vamp: hopefully

 

Cudgy Vamp: what about everyone else

 

Cudgy Vamp: you guys all good?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sure

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: aside from a slight hiccup recently concerning my meds

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but it’s fine

 

Cudgy Vamp: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

  
Cudgy Vamp: what happened

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nothing nothing

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s fine

 

{!}You Lose: As long as he’s okay and not doing anything stupid, then Anon should be fine.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: exactly

 

{!}You Lose: Hey, I have to go now guys, but I’ll be back later.

 

Cudgy Vamp: see you

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Have fun

 

President Gay: good luck

 

Petticoated Swashbuckler: bye

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: bubye

 

_{!}You Lose has logged off _

 

* * *

 

Communist Propagandist: nonononononononono

 

Cudgy Vamp: com?

 

Communist Propagandist: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: what’s wrong

 

Dumpster Fire: holy shit

 

Cudgy Vamp: com???

 

{!}You Lose: Communist?

 

Communist Propagandist: whiskey

 

Communist Propagandist: it’s whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: what’s wrong with whiskey???

 

Communist Propagandist: he’s

 

Communist Propagandist: fuck fuck fuck

 

{!}You Lose: Communist, calm down and talk to us.

 

Communist Propagandist: okay okay

 

Communist Propagandist: i’m calm

 

Communist Propagandist: i’m calm

 

Cudgy Vamp: what’s wrong with whiskey

 

Communist Propagandist: i think he just tried to drink himself to death

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh god no please

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: vamp?

 

{!}You Lose: What’s happening to him now?

 

Communist Propagandist: called an ambulance, but he’s just lying here, pale and sick

 

Dumpster Fire: just wait for help to arrive

 

Dumpster Fire: i’m sure he’ll be fine

 

Communist Propagandist: oh goddddddddddddddd

 

* * *

 

 _Cudgy Vamp has created a _ **_Private Message_ ** _with Communist Propagandist _

 

Cudgy Vamp: real talk

 

Cudgy Vamp: how the fuck do you know whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: he said you were bfs but he didn’t tell me if we knew each other

 

Communist Propagandist: excuse me?

 

Communist Propagandist: how do you know whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re with him rn

 

Communist Propagandist: yes

 

Cudgy Vamp: is he conscious?

 

Communist Propagandist: no

 

Communist Propagandist: no he’s not

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: when you get to the hospital i’ll meet you out front

 

Communist Propagandist: wait

 

Communist Propagandist: vamp

 

Communist Propagandist: what?

 

_Cudgy Vamp has logged off _

 

* * *

 

The sound of Daniel’s heart is pounding in his ears as the ambulance arrives at the hospital. He hates how much he’s had to see the place recently, with Remington being sick and everything. And now this. He has no idea what Sebastian was thinking when he did this, and has no idea what he’s currently thinking either.

 

Vamp told him he’d meet him out front, but he doesn’t know what Vamp looks like, who he is. He knows Sebastian, somehow, but Daniel’s too worried and confused to put a face to Vamp’s name. When they wheel Sebastian out, he catches a glance at a figure before that figure is running over to his boyfriend’s side. At first, Daniel can’t figure out who it is, until the figure glances up at him.

 

“Remington?”

 

“Daniel?”

 

“What are you…?

 

“Oh shit… you’re Communist?”

“You’re Vamp… oh, wait, that makes sense.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Remington hugs him carefully even as a nurse catches up with him to lead him back to his room. He glances back at Daniel over his shoulder, even as he slumps in sudden exhaustion, and gestures to his phone.

 

* * *

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you came back?

 

Dumpster Fire: yeah, was busy

 

Dumpster Fire: kinda forgot that i even joined

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oof

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we mean that little to you?

 

Dumpster Fire: i have a lot going on currently

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i mean

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sure…

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but fireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

Dumpster Fire: hey

 

Dumpster Fire: i’m here now

 

Dumpster Fire: aint i?

 

Dumpster Fire: brb my gf wants somethin

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: gf?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you have one?

 

* * *

 

“Sorry Debby, what did you want?” Josh asks, the redhead motioning for him to come over.

 

“It’s Tyler and Jenna, they want to video call.” He grins, pulling his phone out and sending a quick text that he’ll explain later his whole, relationship business.

 

“Hey Tyler,” He says, “Jenna.”

 

The two smile at him through the camera and wave.

 

“Debby, Josh, you guys look great!” Tyler says and Jenna shakes her head.

 

“Of course they look great, they always do.”

 

Debby blows them a kiss. “I’ve missed you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh, debbie, tyler and jenna is a ship i just got into and damn it i love it


	7. Kill All The Joy (and the sad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image files are actually real. click on the link 
> 
> Kill Sad - Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dominic Howard (Muse)  
> Tall Water - Dallon Weekes (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)

_Kill Sad_ _has joined chatroom_

 

Kill Sad: not a chatroom guy but this seems interesting enough

 

{!}You Lose: Prepare yourself.

 

Cudgy Vamp: welcome

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: to hell

 

Cudgy Vamp: shhhh

 

President Gay: shhhhhhh

 

{!}You Lose: I think what they mean is…

 

{!}You Lose: Actually, no that’s what it is.

 

{!}You Lose: Hell.

 

Kill Sad: sounds fun

 

Kill Sad: i’m in

 

Cudgy Vamp: is kill sad just killjoy but not

 

Kill Sad: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: heyyyyyyyyy mcr fan

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Hey, get that shit outta here

 

Cudgy Vamp: no

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Alright fine

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: mcr bros

 

Kill Sad: hell yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: wait a minute

 

{!}You Lose: When did you get here Whiskey?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Uh oh

 

Cudgy Vamp: okay

 

Cudgy Vamp: okay

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m not mad

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m not

 

Cudgy Vamp: FUCK YOU

 

Kill Sad: ???

 

Kill Sad: what have i walked into?

 

{!}You Lose: Hmm…

 

_{!}You Lose_ _has sent a file[fuckinwhiskey.png](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/8c/0d/ee8c0d35d86dc22fe84030f870b52021.png) _

 

Kill Sad: oh..

 

Kill Sad: alright then

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah… sorry

 

Cudgy Vamp: you got some fucking explaining to do

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I know

 

{!}You Lose: Just keep it brief and to the point.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Honestly

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I don’t know

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I was scared, I didn’t know what I was doing

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Sorry for worrying you lot

 

{!}You Lose: I think you worried Communist the most.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He’s here with me right now

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I already apologised to him

 

Cudgy Vamp: good

 

Kill Sad: glad you’re okay

 

Kill Sad: i’ve had things like that happen in the past

 

Kill Sad: unfortunately :(

 

{!}You Lose: I know it’s not my place to ask, but what happened.

 

Kill Sad: both me and my little brother were addicted to some pretty heavy substances

 

Kill Sad: those were some of the worst days of my life

 

Cudgy Vamp: :(((((((

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you okay now?

 

Kill Sad: yeah, we’re both clean, have been for years

 

{!}You Lose: That’s good.

 

Kill Sad: i still feel guilty

 

Kill Sad: cause i feel like it was my fault

 

Kill Sad: i should have protected him from all this

 

{!}You Lose: You sound like you’re quite protective of your brother.

 

Kill Sad: i’m protective of all my friends

 

{!}You Lose: Well…

 

{!}You Lose: I’ve got bad news for you.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you bring that shit up again i dare you

 

{!}You Lose: You don’t scare me Anon.

 

Kill Sad: what happened?

 

Cudgy Vamp: anon is a problematic baby

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nO I’M NOT

 

Cudgy Vamp: ya, you are

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’ve got to agree

 

{!}You Lose: You can’t say shit, Whiskey.

 

Kill Sad: huh?

 

Cudgy Vamp: don’t worry, nemesis was as confused as you were

 

Cudgy Vamp: let me just…

 

 _Cudgy Vamp has sent a file [screenshot12.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fe/e8/21/fee8212398e2a891f800739af8f7522f.png), _ _[screenshot13.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/8b/e2/308be2b6a4ed1cc91f0fb15f9d4afe8d.png) _

 

Kill Sad: oh

 

Kill Sad: well

 

Kill Sad: be good and get your rest

 

Kill Sad: both of you

 

Cudgy Vamp: ah shit

 

Cudgy Vamp: i accidentally put my stuff on there, didn’t I

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yep

 

{!}You Lose: Yes.

 

Kill Sad: you did

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: haha, you also roped in with me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: get fucked

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: NO

 

Cudgy Vamp: NO WHISKEY

 

Cudgy Vamp: DON DO DAT

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

{!}You Lose: You’re both so mature, aren’t you.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yes

 

President Gay: you know what

 

President Gay: this is exactly what i expected when i returned to my computer

 

President Gay: lenny faces and anon being an idiot and not looking after himself

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: president you shut your pie hole

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You should expect more from us

 

{!}You Lose: No, I agree with him.

 

Kill Sad: so do i

 

Cudgy Vamp: oof

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hurts

 

President Gay: even new boy thinks we’re a mess

 

President Gay: tbh i thought we had more time to lower his expectations

 

Kill Sad: you say that like i didn’t have low expectations when i got here

 

Kill Sad: having said that

 

Kill Sad: you guys remind me of when me and my friends used to hang out all the time

 

Kill Sad: same chaotic energy

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Same, you guys remind me of my irl friends

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: pure chaos is what we strive to be

 

Cudgy Vamp: ya

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: did i hear pure chaos?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: also, welcome Kill Sad

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: what should we call you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: pineapple!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: guys, our god has returned to us with his beautiful fur coats

 

Kill Sad: uh, not sure

 

Kill Sad: hadn’t really thought about it

 

{!}You Lose: Killer? You guys already call me Loser.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that’s cause you are one

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh shots fired

 

{!}You Lose: I can’t even be bothered with you Anon.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah, you get on outta here

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i won’t be staying for too long

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i’ve got to much more important shit to do

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: plus i’m going out tonight

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: got to get ready for that

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ooh, on a date?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i wish

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: no, it’s a work thing

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ow

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: is it some dumb dinner with coworkers

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: or do you have to stay late

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: both

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: dinner and then i have to work till i think 10 or something

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: don’t know

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m glad i don’t have to work

 

Cudgy Vamp: and i’m glad to be leaving today

 

Kill Sad: leaving?

 

Cudgy Vamp: the hospital

 

Kill Sad: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah, they said i’m looking better, haven’t had any sort of relapse

 

Cudgy Vamp: even so

 

Cudgy Vamp: they said i wouldn’t be able to go back to work for another 3 weeks

 

Cudgy Vamp: and if anything happens my friends have to call 911 immediately

 

Kill Sad: shit

 

* * *

 

President Gay: fuck

 

President Gay: i may have screwed myself over

 

President Gay: as well as all you lot

 

_Tall Water_ _has joined the chatroom_

 

Tall Water: Hi

 

President Gay: oh

 

President Gay: no

 

President Gay: what have i unleashed

 

Tall Water: Hell

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sorry to say but that pedestal has already been filled

 

President Gay: no no, you don’t get it

 

President Gay: this is so much worse than your level of hell anon

 

President Gay: this guy is loser + killer + nihilism

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: OH FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is satisfactory 
> 
> please comment your thoughts


	8. Problematic Children And Wholesome Boys With Proper Grammar And Punctuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long (for me) chapter for you
> 
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> Tall Water - Dallon Weekes (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Kill Sad - Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Nihilism And Fuck You - Emerson Barrett (Palaye Royale)  
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> Cat Doge and No - ??? (read authors note at the end to find out)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dominic Howard (Muse)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Dumpster Fire - Josh Dun (Twenty One Pilots)

_{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has changed the name to_ **_Problematic Children_ **

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you motherfucker

 

Tall Water: Ah…

 

Tall Water: That’s why I was summoned

 

{!}You Lose: Yes.

 

Kill Sad: oh, i return to this

 

Cudgy Vamp: no whiskey no

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yes Whiskey yes

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: What’s happening here

 

Cudgy Vamp: uh oh

 

Cudgy Vamp: all the concerned parents have arrived 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i have to go

 

Kill Sad: stay here anon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no

 

{!}You Lose: Please, Anon, we’re not going to do anything.

 

{!}You Lose: But, on another note, how are you sleeping.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no fuck off

 

{!}You Lose: Judging from your reaction, not well.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: …

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fine

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: those dumb pills stopped working

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: What are you going to do? 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: idk

 

{!}You Lose: Schedule an appointment with a doctor.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: uh

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: maybe

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: my friends caught me 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: they know about it now

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but i dun wanna tell them about this

 

Tall Water: Wait

 

Tall Water: You’re not looking after yourself?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: uh oh

  
Cudgy Vamp: run anon

 

Cudgy Vamp: run

 

Tall Water: I will physically get over there and force you to take care of yourself

 

Cudgy Vamp: tbh i believe him

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: leave me alone

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m fine

 

!Sea Trowel: you aren’t

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: SEA!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: YOU BACK

 

!Sea Trowel: oh no, you’re not changing the subject anon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no fuck you

 

Cudgy Vamp: damn anon you’re fucked

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vamp

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh boy

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: What have I done

 

{!}You Lose: Called all the concerned parents to arms.

 

{!}You Lose: Because someone can’t look after themselves. 

 

Kill Sad: we’ve united in our protectiveness over this problematic child

 

Cudgy Vamp: oof

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oi!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i can look after myself

 

Tall Water: Clearly not

 

Cudgy Vamp: ow

 

Cudgy Vamp: anyone want to talk about something else

 

Cudgy Vamp: like what you guys up to now?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just chilling

 

{!}You Lose: Same.

 

Kill Sad: i was drawing

 

Kill Sad: but i stopped

 

Kill Sad: because i lost my train of thought 

 

Kill Sad: thought it might be interesting to return back to this

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Wow, that’s exactly why I’m here

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: I wanted some inspiration

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: I think I’ve got it

 

Kill Sad: i’d love to see some of your work

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Same to you

 

Kill Sad: :)

 

Kill Sad: anyway, i think we were in the middle of sharing what we were doing

 

Tall Water: Unfortunately, I’m at the airport and my flight has just been delayed another two hours

 

Cudgy Vamp: ow

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ouch

 

* * *

 

Ryan peaks above his phone and narrows his eyes at Dallon, who’s spread out across the uncomfortable chairs at the airport, laptop open in his lap. _Their_ flight just got delayed. That’s too much of a coincidence. But he’s not going to say anything for now. He needs more proof. 

 

* * *

 

_Cat Doge and No_ _has joined chatroom_

 

_Cat Doge and No_ _has sent file[image(1).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/02/10/7a02103eb170756108518fcb69c82af3.jpg)_

 

_Cat Doge and No_ _has sent file[image(2).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/4a/28/a54a2848daa704ffa3d32e4944251735.jpg)_

 

Cudgy Vamp: holy shit

 

Cudgy Vamp: are those your pets

 

Cat Doge and No: Yes.

 

{!}You Lose: Finally, someone else with correct grammar and punctuation.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oi

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oi

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: No, shut up Anon

 

{!}You Lose: Sorry Whiskey, but you’re missing the period at the end of your sentences.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yOu’Re MiSsInG tHe PeRiOd At ThE eNd Of YoUr SeNtEnCeS,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

{!}You Lose: That hurt to read.

 

Cat Doge and No: Have I misjudged this server.

 

Cudgy Vamp: probably

 

Tall Water: Please don’t leave

 

Tall Water: We like wholesome animal pictures

 

Cat Doge and No: Okay.

 

_Cat Doge and No_ _has sent[image(3).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/81/f4/8581f4cba3fe786716e52bd4c030b2e3.jpg)_ _,[image(4).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/21/72/872172abefc2faf9e2c8ed58558d82f8.jpg)_ _,[image(5).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/16/17/1a1617d0bc8690988208f12f822d2357.jpg)_

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: it’s like God gave us him (?) to balance out our chaotic/problematic energy

 

Cat Doge and No: Him.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: thank you

 

!Sea Trowel: you capitalise god?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: YES

 

{!}You Lose: That’s the only thing you capitalise. 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: wow

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you guys have no fucking faith in me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: eheh, faith, didn’t even mean to do that

 

{!}You Lose: Are you religious?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: not really

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: don’t want to get smited though

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m sure god won’t smite you for not capitalising his name

 

Cudgy Vamp: after all, i’m sure you’ve done much worse things

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck you

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh no

 

Cudgy Vamp: don’t you dare

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck

 

_Cat Doge and No_ _has sent_ _i[mage(9).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/6e/c8/f36ec853560d8104a456ec477910a598.jpg)_

 

!Sea Trowel: wholesome

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Shit, I can’t hold back

 

_{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _as promoted_ _Cat Doge and No_ _to_ **_GOD TIER_ ** _status_

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Hm?

 

!Sea Trowel: alright

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: wait YoU cAn Do ThAt?!!!

 

{!}You Lose: We all can.

 

!Sea Trowel: i can’t

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You’re too wholesome for this world

 

!Sea Trowel: i agree, you need to be protected

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: hey what up i’m back

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: wait

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: hmmmmmmmmmm

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: why the upgrade boys?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: what have you been up to?

 

{!}You Lose: Look at the images before you judge us.

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: okay???

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: oh shit

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: no,

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i can completely agree

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: wholesome af

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: welcome friend, what should we call you?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I don’t know.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Cat?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Okay.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that got sorted quickly

 

Cudgy Vamp: sure did

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has set[image(10).jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/ce/38/e5ce389eb214f35c6d85317d41b7818c.jpg)_

 

Cudgy Vamp: is there a reason all your files are titled image

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I just don’t change them.

 

Cudgy Vamp: ah

 

Cudgy Vamp: can’t be bothered?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Yeah.

 

Cudgy Vamp: same tho

 

Cudgy Vamp: but wait

 

Cudgy Vamp: usually if you take them off a camera or phone they come up as IMG123 or something

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I’m getting these off one of my social media accounts.

 

Cudgy Vamp: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Cudgy Vamp: don’t worry, we won’t search them up

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I can get ones from my phone though.

 

Cudgy Vamp: please

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has sen t [089.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/9d/83/d79d83c78eda82c83ccfc4f73bd458e1.jpg)_

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has sent[090.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/1a/81/751a812b883e97ae2f6afff6903d12ba.jpg)_

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has sent[091.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/8c/16/f78c16fd0482ef3681db7cbdfc9be779.jpg)_

 

Cudgy Vamp: thank you

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: No problem.

 

* * *

 

He smiles at his phone before looking over at one of his cats, which is stretching out on the carpet. He’s glad people are friendly on this chat he’s found, having previously being terrified that he’d run into a bunch of assholes. Luckily, everyone seems really nice. He’s had enough strife in his life due to awful people. 

 

* * *

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Why can’t i find somewhere to buy cigarettes?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Aren’t they usually sold pretty much everywhere

 

Kill Sad: where are you looking?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’ve looked in supermarkets, gas stations, all over

 

Kill Sad: that’s weird

 

Kill Sad: i used to smoke quite a bit and i never had any trouble finding them

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I know

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Usually it’s not hard to find them

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Fuck

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re addicted whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: maybe stop

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’d rather not

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Oh, people are online. 

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Okay. 

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has sent[099.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/99/b0/7299b014c44ecf8191ddb78807484620.jpg)_

 

Cudgy Vamp: god i love you cat

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: :)

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I was worried no one would. 

 

President Gay: i find it hard to believe that you wouldn’t be loved

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: You’d be surprised. 

 

Kill Sad: i agree, you’d be surprised how mean people can be

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: especially to cinnamon rolls

 

Cudgy Vamp: i mean, i was nearly hit by a car because i was wearing pink

 

Cudgy Vamp: and the guy was actually trying to fucking hit me

 

Cudgy Vamp: i had to run 

 

Kill Sad: i’ve never actually had someone try to murder me, but i was shouted at that i should stay away if i didn’t want to get hurt

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i think i just intimidate people enough that i don’t really get attacked

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: unless it’s online

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Mostly it’s ex’s, people that have information on me. They tend to spread it. 

 

President Gay: ouch

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Or destroy my stuff.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: An ex-girlfriend of mine literally stole all of my expensive records, clothes, and instruments, and sold them online.

 

President Gay: holy shit

 

President Gay: what the fuck?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: shit

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck them

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you okay now?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Yeah. 

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: They still try and taunt me, especially online, but I’m okay for now.

 

Cudgy Vamp: that’s good

 

Cudgy Vamp: still fucked up what they did

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we’ll protect you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: don worry

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: the mom squad will be there to protect you

 

Tall Water: You called?

 

Tall Water: Also, *Dad

 

Kill Sad: nice to see you awake Water

 

Tall Water: Sure

 

Tall Water: Anyway, that’s messed up and I’m glad you’re better now

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: AH HA

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: What is it?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I found them

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I fucking found them!

 

Cudgy Vamp: cigarettes?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yee

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Found them at a corner store that was still open

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I gave the guy a tip simply because i was so happy

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He was so confused

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Haha. 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey! we got cat to laugh!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: success

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I’ve been laughing every time I’m online.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: You guys are really funny.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: And also really nice.

 

Cudgy Vamp: thank you

 

Cudgy Vamp: and you are the most wholesome person on the planet

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You combat anon’s problematic energy

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: no, the mom squad does that

 

Tall Water: *Dad

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah, whatever

 

Cudgy Vamp: it’s more you combat the entire group’s chaotic energy

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

Cudgy Vamp: <3 we love you cat

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

Tall Water: No problem Cat

 

* * *

 

Dumpster Fire: i’m so happy

 

President Gay: ?

 

Dumpster Fire: my bf and other gf are coming home finally

 

Dumpster Fire: i’ve missed them so much

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Huh?

 

Dumpster Fire: oh

 

Dumpster Fire: right

 

Dumpster Fire: didn’t explain that did i?

 

{!}You Lose: You didn’t.

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah, ???

 

Dumpster Fire: i have two girlfriends, one boyfriend

 

Dumpster Fire: they’re all in relationships too

 

Cudgy Vamp: like, poly?

 

Dumpster Fire: yeah

 

President Gay: ahhhhhhh

 

President Gay: now i get it

 

President Gay: well, that sounds great

 

{!}You Lose: Yes, I’m glad you’re happy. 

 

Dumpster Fire: thanks guys

 

Dumpster Fire: also, hi cat(???)

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Hello. 

 

Dumpster Fire: i guess everyone already said welcome, but

 

Dumpster Fire: welcome

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah, cat is our wholesome boy who needs to be protected

 

_{!}Cat Doge and No_ _has sent[110.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/cd/6a/75cd6a93bb7bde54cabd6788789e668e.png)_

  
Dumpster Fire: wow

 

Dumpster Fire: the hero we never knew we needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Doge and No - Ryan Ross (Panic! At The Disco/The Young Veins)


	9. Anyone Want To Play A Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter. 
> 
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dominic Howard (Muse)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Cat Doge and No - Ryan Ross (Panic! At The Disco/The Young Veins)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Nihilism And Fuck You - Emerson Barrett (Palaye Royale)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> Plato's Shadow Puppet - Matthew Bellamy (Muse)  
> Communist Propagandist - Daniel Curcio (Palaye Royale)  
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)

Cudgy Vamp: wait so

 

Cudgy Vamp: how does the whole upgrading thing work?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: only one mod needs to be online to hand out powers

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: two need to be online to hand out mod roles

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: and they both need to agree

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: if someone tries it, then the other person will get a notification on their phone

 

Cudgy Vamp: ohhhhhhhhhhh

 

Cudgy Vamp: okay

 

Cudgy Vamp: even if you’re upgrading from powers to mod

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: yep

 

Cudgy Vamp: okay

 

Cudgy Vamp: sorry

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m still kinda new to this whole thing

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: that’s cool man

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i mean

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i’ve been here for ages

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: so i know stuff

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: but back when i first got here i didn’t know shit

 

Cudgy Vamp: i guess that’s what happens when you’re the newbie 

  
  


* * *

 

President Gay: anyone around to play a game with me?

 

Cudgy Vamp: ya

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Yes.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: What are you thinking prez?

 

President Gay: never have i ever

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: Oh no

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: This can’t be good

 

Nihilism And Fuck You: I’m out

 

_Nihilism And Fuck You_ _has logged off_

 

Cudgy Vamp: ooh

 

Cudgy Vamp: yes

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’m in

 

{!}You Lose: Same.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I’ll join.

 

President Gay: alright anyone else? 

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’m in

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i mean

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: the game will probably fall apart half way through

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but sure

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: that’s very likely

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: but i’m on board

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: alright, i’ll join, i’ve got nothing better to do

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: This involve drinking? 

 

President Gay: can

 

President Gay: doesn’t have to

 

Communist Propagandist: so no drinking for whiskey

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: >:(

 

Communist Propagandist: oi

 

Communist Propagandist: you let your drinking get outta control?

 

Communist Propagandist: you pay

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Fuck you then

 

Cudgy Vamp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Damn it vamp

 

Cudgy Vamp: hey you were asking for it

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: That was one time

 

Cudgy Vamp: 2 times

 

{!}You Lose: Alright, how about we start?

 

President Gay: okay, who’s first?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I’ll go

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Never have i ever

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Tried hallucinogens

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Damn it.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: wait really?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Yes.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: My friends and I were messing about.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Years ago.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sounds fun

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: me next

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: never have i ever murdered someone

 

Cudgy Vamp: …

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re just gonna

 

Cudgy Vamp: say that huh?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: thought i could catch someone

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: no such luck buddy

 

Cudgy Vamp: me now?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: go ahead Vamp

 

Cudgy Vamp: ok

 

Cudgy Vamp: never have i ever gotten arrested

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: MOTHERFUCKER

 

Cudgy Vamp: sorry whiskey

 

Cudgy Vamp: but you had it coming

 

{!}You Lose: Excuse me?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yOU weRE arRESTED??????  


{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yep

 

{!}You Lose: For what?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Assaulting someone with a deadly weapon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: WOAH

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: NO!

 

{!}You Lose: What was this deadly weapon?

 

President Gay: yeah uh

 

President Gay: i’m a little scared

 

Communist Propagandist: it wasn’t that bad

 

Communist Propagandist: stop trying to scare them whiskey

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: It was a cup of coffee

 

President Gay: huh?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: the fuck?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: How is coffee a deadly weapon?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: That’s what the police deemed it

 

President Gay: ????

 

President Gay: you got arrested for throwing coffee at someone?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Why did you do it though?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: The guy tried to hit my dog with his car

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I didn’t even throw it at him

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Just his car

 

President Gay: what

 

President Gay: and you got arrested just for that?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yep

 

President Gay: alrighty then…

 

President Gay: let’s continue

 

President Gay: i’ll go

 

President Gay: never have i ever eaten pineapple

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: woah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: really?

 

President Gay: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: never????  


President Gay: never

 

President Gay: i don’t tend to try new things

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: well then…

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: cat

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you wanna go?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Okay.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Never have I ever… Been engaged.

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: shit

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: god for once i wish this called me out

 

Cudgy Vamp: same

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: are we all just gonna ignore puppet then?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oh

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: have you?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: yes

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: several times

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: okay

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: my turn now

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: never have i ever gotten married

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: …

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: nope

 

{!}You Lose: Excuse me?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: yeah

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: i’ve been engaged several times

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: but i have never been properly married

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Wow.

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: wow

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: that’s not the answer i expected

 

Communist Propagandist: i’ll go next i guess

 

Communist Propagandist: never have i ever been in the hospital for alcohol poisoning

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Okay now i’m feeling personally attacked

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: What?

 

Cudgy Vamp: don’t worry cat

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’ll understand everything soon enough

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Okay?

 

{!}You Lose: Puppet? You want to go or can I?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: go ahead Loser

 

{!}You Lose: Okay. Never have I ever…

 

{!}You Lose: Missed a dosage of my medication.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ow

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i came out here to have fun and i’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

Cudgy Vamp: lol

 

Cudgy Vamp: you deserve that anon

 

Cudgy Vamp: btw

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you okay?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

Cudgy Vamp: are you though?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: meh

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: maybe?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i don’t know

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: you should look after your health

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i try

 

Cudgy Vamp: puppet you gonna go?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: honestly i can’t really think of anything

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: you go in my place

 

Cudgy Vamp: ok

 

Cudgy Vamp: never have i ever had a kid

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: well shit

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: and i was doing so well

 

{!}You Lose: Does Anon count?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: >:(

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fuck you

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: You have a kid, Puppet?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: yeah

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: he’s 8

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: also, anon probably does count

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: fUcK yOu

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i CaN lOoK aFtEr MySeLf

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: aLsO iM oLdEr ThAn YoU

 

{!}You Lose: You don’t act it.

 

Cudgy Vamp: ouch

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: >>>:(

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: screw you guys then

 

* * *

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Oh no.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: :(((((

 

!Sea Trowel: what’s up cat?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I just had to make a really uncomfortable phone call.

  
!Sea Trowel: :(

 

!Sea Trowel: what kind of phone call?

 

!Sea Trowel: why was it uncomfortable

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Okay so… me and this guy were friends since we were like five and six.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: But about ten years ago, I had this massive fight with my old boyfriend, and our four-way group split into two. Me and this other guy, who I am still really good friends with. And my ex with my old best friend. 

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: And I just had to call him to get some details off of him.

 

!Sea Trowel: jeez

 

!Sea Trowel: that must have been really hard

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Yeah. 

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: :(

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh boy…

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Here

 

 _{!}Tobacco and Whiskey_ _has sent[sfcjdenjcnedic.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/2a/b0/682ab0b1a6409522a9c595d29bd851bd.jpg)_

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Does this help?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Sort of. Thank you.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: No probs

 

!Sea Trowel: yeah, we’re here for you

  


!Sea Trowel: whenever you need us

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Thank you.

 

* * *

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: damn it

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: what is it?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: there’s this guy

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: who i like

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: but he’s straight i’m pretty sure

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: he’s only ever dated women

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: ow

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: i know that feeling

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: you too huh?

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: unfortunately yes

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: :(

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: well

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: i’m here for you if you need me

 

!Plato's Shadow Puppet: same

 

* * *

 

Chris sighs as he watches Dominic and Matt send each other longing glances when they think no one is looking. God, they are so dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and leave any questions in the comments. I will respond as quickly and well as possible.


	10. Well, That's An Odd Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. hope i can get longer ones out eventually.
> 
> Smol Angry Boy - ???  
> Kill Sad - Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance)  
> Tall Water - Dallon Weekes (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)  
> Cat Doge and No - Ryan Ross (Panic! At The Disco/The Young Veins)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Atomic Pineapple - Dominic Howard (Muse)  
> Sea Trowel - Ryan Seaman (I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME)

_ Smol Angry Boy _ _ has joined chatroom _

 

Kill Sad: oh hello

 

Tall Water: Welcome

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Hi.

 

Smol Angry Boy: hey

 

Smol Angry Boy: are you guys active or

 

Tall Water: Pretty active

 

Tall Water: Most of the time at least someone is online

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i’m on pretty much all day

 

{!}You Lose: Despite the fact we told you to go to sleep.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: >:I

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: stfu

 

Kill Sad: yeah, this is pretty much how this whole thing rolls

 

Smol Angry Boy: ah

 

Smol Angry Boy: interesting enough i guess

 

{!}You Lose: You gonna stick around?

 

Smol Angry Boy: probably

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: alright anything anyone want to talk about 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: or are we just gonna go around in circles saying hi

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: What are we calling the new guy?

 

{!}You Lose: Welcome back Whiskey.

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Hey

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: i rest my case

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re an ass 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: <3

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck you

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh no

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Smol Angry Boy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

{!}You Lose: Uh oh, what have we welcomed into our chat?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Haha!

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Hell yes

 

Smol Angry Boy: :))))))

 

Cudgy Vamp: nO

 

Smol Angry Boy: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Cudgy Vamp: NO

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: come on vamp

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: come chill out with me

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: nooooooooo

 

Cudgy Vamp: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Cudgy Vamp: lets go back to the other topic

 

Smol Angry Boy: what other topic?

 

{!}You Lose: I assume he’s talking about your name.

 

Smol Angry Boy: my name?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nickname

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you need one

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we’re lazy

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: we don’t like typing out your whole name

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: You’re lazy, Anon. Not us.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ouch cat

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that hurts

 

Smol Angry Boy: hmmm

 

Smol Angry Boy: nickname…

 

Smol Angry Boy: hmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

Kill Sad: smol

 

Smol Angry Boy: alright

 

Cudgy Vamp: that was easy

 

Kill Sad: it was staring everyone in the face

 

{!}You Lose: Alright, currently online we have Killer, Vamp, Whiskey, Loser (me), Anon, Cat, Water, and now Smol.

 

{!}You Lose: I’m going to have to start a list of people who’re on this chat and their nicknames, aren’t I?

 

Cudgy Vamp: that sounds like a good idea

 

{!}You Lose: Alright, I’ll be back.

 

Cudgy Vamp: bye

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: goodbye loser

 

Cudgy Vamp: have fun

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: or don’t

 

Cudgy Vamp: asshole

 

Smol Angry Boy: i like this chat

 

* * *

{!}You Lose: 

  * Tobacco and Whiskey - Whiskey
  * Atomic Pineapple - Pineapple
  * Sea Trowel - Sea
  * Millennial Trash - Millennial
  * Cudgy Vamp - Vamp
  * You Lose - Loser
  * Plato's Shadow Puppet - Puppet
  * President Gay - Prez
  * Dumpster Fire - Fire
  * Alcoholics Anonymous - Anon
  * Nihilism And Fuck You - Nihilism
  * Art Nemesis - Nemesis
  * Communist Propagandist - Communist
  * Petticoated Swashbuckler - Swashbuckler
  * Kill Sad - Killer
  * Tall Water - Water
  * Cat Doge and No - Cat
  * Smol Angry Boy - Smol



 

_ {!}You Lose has logged out _

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: holy fuck

 

Tall Water: He actually did it

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: pin that shit someone

 

Tall Water: Any mods online?

 

Tall Water: Loser just peaced out

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: yeah?

 

!Sea Trowel: pin that big message please

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah then he can edit it later

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: ok

 

_ {!}Atomic Pineapple has pinned a message _

 

Cudgy Vamp: what does that do exactly?

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh

 

Cudgy Vamp: it just sits in the corner of your screen?

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: ok

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: also, welcome smol

 

Smol Angry Boy: hey

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: so what drew you to this chat

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: which i’ll remind everyone was renamed to problematic children

 

{!}Atomic Pineapple: because of someone

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: >:O

 

Cudgy Vamp: omg i love that 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: :)

 

Cudgy Vamp: :)

 

* * *

_ Alcoholics Anonymous has created a **Private Message** with Cudgy Vamp _

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ok so

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: do you want to meet up?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just me and you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: public place

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: just to chill

 

Cudgy Vamp: uh

 

Cudgy Vamp: sure

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’ve still got a few days off

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re in LA still right?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah

 

Cudgy Vamp: cool

 

Cudgy Vamp: i’ll just send over the address of my favourite starbucks

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ok

 

* * *

Remington is shaking, he’s so excited yet so nervous. What if this guy doesn’t like what he looks like, what he wears. What if this guy doesn’t like his music or his voice.

 

He runs his hands through his hair and lets out a few breaths before entering the Starbucks and ordering his usual. He lingers at the counter for a moment before taking a seat down the back and messaging Anon to tell him where to find him. 

 

He stares down at the table while waiting for his coffee to cool a little. He hears a rustle and footsteps nearby and tugs his cup closer to him, not quite looking up yet. He then hears a gasp and someone’s standing next to him. 

 

“Vamp?” 

 

The voice sounds familiar. He looks up and right in front of him is Ashley Purdy. 

 

“Are you… are you Anon?”

 

Ashley breathes out softly before sitting down across from him. Remington lets out a little chuckle and smiles. 

 

“Wow… I didn’t expect this…”

 

“Neither.”

 

The conversation progresses much the same as their usual private messages, but now Remington can hear Ashley’s voice and see his expressions and it’s so addicting, just listening and watching. 

 

“So, anyone else on the chat that you know?” Ashley asks. Remington giggles a little. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Ashley slams his hands on the table, eager. “Who?”

 

“Whiskey and Communist.”

 

“Who are they then? And how did you find out?” Ashley leans forward and Remington grins. 

 

“Sebastian Danzig and Daniel Curcio respectively.” 

 

Ashley blinks.

 

“Wow. But you didn’t answer my other question.”

 

“Oh, uh… when I mentioned about being in hospital and that, Sebastian sort of figured it out and messaged me. I found out about Daniel because of the whole ordeal with Sebastian going to hospital.” 

 

Ashley shakes his head. Remington just smiles. 

 

“Shit, I wonder if anyone else online is secretly a celeb.”

 

“Probably not, that would be too much of a coincidence.” 

 

* * *

_ {!}You Lose has created a **Private Chat** with Kill Sad, Tall Water _

 

_ {!}You Lose has named chat **Mom Squad** _

 

Kill Sad: oh

 

Kill Sad: hello?

 

Kill Sad: what’s this for?

 

{!}You Lose: Us.

 

{!}You Lose: The responsible ones.

 

Tall Water: Cool 

 

Tall Water: Our own chat

 

Kill Sad: ok

 

Kill Sad: :)

 

* * *

Smol Angry Boy: wait

 

Smol Angry Boy: kill sad?

 

Smol Angry Boy: like killjoy?

 

Smol Angry Boy: as in mcr?

 

Kill Sad: yeah :)

 

Cudgy Vamp: you’re a fan smol?

 

Smol Angry Boy: yeah

 

Smol Angry Boy: massive one

 

Cudgy Vamp: awesome

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Oh, I like My Chemical Romance.

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: A lot.

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh shit really cat

 

Kill Sad: :)

 

Smol Angry Boy: cool

 

Cudgy Vamp: so there’s us four, wonder if there’s any other hardcore fans

 

Kill Sad: hmmm….

 

Cudgy Vamp: i mean, i know prez, whiskey, and pineapple are all fans, but hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

Smol Angry Boy: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol Angry Boy - Frank Iero (My Chemical Romance)
> 
>  
> 
> question, should i name these chapters? i kinda want to


	11. Someone's Dying Tonight And It's Probably Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter, but it'll do
> 
> not beta read
> 
> You Lose - Jinxx Fergusson (Black Veil Brides)  
> President Gay - Maxx Danziger (Set It Off)  
> Alcoholics Anonymous - Ashley Purdy (Black Veil Brides)  
> Smol Angry Boy - Frank Iero (My Chemical Romance)  
> Kill Sad - Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance)  
> Cat Doge and No - Ryan Ross (Panic! At The Disco/The Young Veins)  
> Tobacco and Whiskey - Sebastian Danzig (Palaye Royale)  
> Resident Gay - ???  
> Python Kid - ???  
> Cudgy Vamp - Remington Leith (Palaye Royale)  
> Communist Propagandist - Daniel Curcio (Palaye Royale)

_ Pinned Messages _

 

_ {!}You Lose:  _

 

  * __Tobacco and Whiskey - Whiskey__


  * _Atomic Pineapple - Pineapple_


  * _Sea Trowel - Sea_


  * _Millennial Trash - Millennial_


  * _Cudgy Vamp - Vamp_


  * _You Lose - Loser_


  * _Plato's Shadow Puppet - Puppet_


  * _President Gay - Prez_


  * _Dumpster Fire - Fire_


  * _Alcoholics Anonymous - Anon_


  * _Nihilism And Fuck You - Nihilism_


  * _Art Nemesis - Nemesis_


  * _Communist Propagandist - Communist_


  * _Petticoated Swashbuckler - Swashbuckler_


  * _Kill Sad - Killer_


  * _Tall Water - Water_


  * _Cat Doge and No - Cat_


  * _Smol Angry Boy - Smol_



 

  
  
  


President Gay: good morning you lot

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: prez

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: good to see you

 

President Gay: same

 

Smol Angry Boy: ah fuck is it morning already?

 

Kill Sad: morning smol

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Good morning.

 

Smol Angry Boy: no

 

Smol Angry Boy: not a good morning

 

Smol Angry Boy: awful fucking morning

 

Smol Angry Boy: i hate everything right now

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: What happened?

 

Smol Angry Boy: work

 

Smol Angry Boy: didn’t sleep much last night

 

President Gay: ouch

 

Kill Sad: :(

 

Smol Angry Boy: i know

 

Smol Angry Boy: hurts

 

Smol Angry Boy: i do not want to get up

 

Smol Angry Boy: but i have to

 

President Gay: hey same

 

President Gay: anyone else got really shitty work to get to?

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: nah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: not yet anyway

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: luckily

 

Kill Sad: i don’t really work on a schedule

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh god

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: My head is killing me

 

Kill Sad: what happened?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Hangover

 

Smol Angry Boy: damn

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah, I’ll be back

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Gonna get some coffee or some shit

 

_ Resident Gay has joined chatroom _

 

_ Python Kid has joined chatroom _

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oof whiskey abandoned us just as soon as we got new peeps

 

President Gay: REZ

 

President Gay: FUCK YEAH

 

Resident Gay: hey prez

 

President Gay: :)))))))

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey, you know him?

 

President Gay: yeah

 

President Gay: he’s my

 

President Gay: ya know

 

President Gay: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: can we please go one fucking day without using that fucking face

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: I don’t think they can resist using it…

 

Python Kid: Yikes

 

Python Kid: What have I stumbled upon

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: as i continue to reiterate

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hell

 

Cudgy Vamp: just go with it

 

Smol Angry Boy: yeah…

 

Smol Angry Boy: just go with it

 

Kill Sad: we’ve all somehow become accustomed to this shit

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Lenny faces?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Of course this is how the morning starts off 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: hey vamp

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: fuck you

 

Cudgy Vamp: wait

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: oh for fuck sake

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You set yourself up for this

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: You are aware?

 

Cudgy Vamp: i probably do

 

Cudgy Vamp: doesn’t mean you have to do it

 

Kill Sad: it really doesn’t

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: but we should still do it

 

Smol Angry Boy: agreed

 

Python Kid: I’m guessing this is pretty much all you guys do

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: sometimes we discuss other stuff

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: like pineapple’s fur coats

 

Smol Angry Boy: i have never been a part of such a conversation

 

Kill Sad: neither have i

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: then you have never lived

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: that man needs to send over an image of these glorious coats he’s talking about

 

Resident Gay: i’m already interested

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: rez, right?

 

Resident Gay: yeah

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: cool

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: you around on these chats much?

 

Resident Gay: occasionally

 

Resident Gay: prez originally set me up here

 

Resident Gay: hence the names

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: why does he get to be president tho

 

President Gay: because

 

President Gay: i do

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: alright then

 

{!}You Lose: Ah, new people. 

 

{!}You Lose: Python and Rez?

 

Python Kid: Yeah

 

Resident Gay: yep

 

{!}You Lose: Cool.

 

_ {!}You Lose has edited a pinned message  _

 

  * Python Kid - Python
  * Resident Gay - Rez



 

{!}You Lose: Perfect.

 

Cudgy Vamp: good job loser

 

{!}You Lose: Thank you.

 

Python Kid: Alright as fun as this is, I need to get to work

 

Kill Sad: bye bye python!

 

President Gay: see you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: byeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Have fun

 

Python Kid: Like that’ll happen

 

Python Kid: But thank you

 

_ Python Kid has logged off _

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: anyyyyyyyyyyway

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: me and vamp met up

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: dun dun dun

 

President Gay: holy shit

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: and we kissed

 

Kill Sad: Congratulations

 

Cudgy Vamp: :)))))))))))))

 

Cudgy Vamp: <3<3<3

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: yeah ily too vamp

 

President Gay: ew

 

Smol Angry Boy: wow 

 

Smol Angry Boy: so…

 

Smol Angry Boy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Cudgy Vamp: oi

 

Cudgy Vamp: no

 

Cudgy Vamp: wholesome

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Wholesome?

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Hi.

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: FUCK YEAH CAT

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oof now i get it

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: motherfucker

 

Cudgy Vamp: haha

 

Cudgy Vamp: yeah i told him

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: again 

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: motherfucker

 

Communist Propagandist: ;)

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oh, hi Commie

 

Communist Propagandist: whiskey

 

Communist Propagandist: hey

 

Kill Sad: aww

 

Cudgy Vamp: haha

 

Cudgy Vamp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Oi!

 

Cudgy Vamp: get rekt

 

Cudgy Vamp: anyway, gonna go meet with anon now, you guys have fun 

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: :)))))

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: <3

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: love you vamp

 

Kill Sad: bye vamp 

 

Smol Angry Boy: see you 

 

{!}Cat Doge and No: Bye.

 

Cudgy Vamp has logged out

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Fuck you

 

{!}You Lose: Whiskey, be nice. Just because Vamp knows your real identity, does not mean that you have to be rude. 

 

{!}You Lose: Also, wouldn’t you know Vamp’s identity since he knows yours?

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Yeah

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: But I don’t know anon’s

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Which makes me suspicious

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Cause Vamp is someone important to me

 

Communist Propagandist: he’s protective

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: Course i am

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: He’s family

 

Kill Sad: :)

 

Kill Sad: that’s sweet

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: bless him

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: don’t need to be protective, whiskey

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: anon will take care of vamp just nicely

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: ;)

 

{!}Tobacco and Whiskey: I will kill you

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: haha

 

Alcoholics Anonymous: oh shit

 

_Alcoholics Anonymous has logged off_

 

* * *

Daniel doesn’t  _ live _ with Sebastian, despite how often people tease him about it. But, it is a well known fact that he stays there a lot when off tour, and because of that, knows a lot about what is happening inside. 

 

Remington screaming ‘go the fuck away’ and Sebastian shouting for his brother to ‘just let him fucking in’ isn’t exactly out of left field, but due to the recent chatroom activity, Daniel takes it upon himself to investigate. 

 

He finds Sebastian standing outside Remington’s room with crossed arms. Daniel gives him a look. 

 

“I’m going to kill him,” is the only explanation Daniel receives from Sebastian, delivered in a sour manor. Daniel sighs and knocks a lot gentler on the door. 

  
“Remington, it’s me, Daniel. Can you let me in?” 

 

He can hear movement from inside, and then Remington’s voice echos through the door. “As long as Seb fucks off for a bit and promises not to kill my boyfriend!”

 

Sebastian lets out a huff and leans into the door a little more. Daniel, in return, crosses his arms as well and motions with his head down the hall. Sebastian just frowns in a sort of pouty, childish way and struts down the hall and around the corner. 

 

“He’s gone, Rem.” 

 

“Better be.” The door creaks open and Remington’s head peeks out, eyes sweeping the whole hall for any sign of his brother. Finding none, he grabs Daniel’s wrist and tugs him inside, muttering curses against Sebastian and the whole situation in a nutshell. 

 

“Your brother really gone, Remmy?” A voice comes from over on the bed. Daniel finds the voice familiar, but brushes it off, preparing himself to likely be face to face with the ever famous ‘Anon’ that constantly has people worrying about him. He turns to face Anon and his eyes widen when they fall on someone who could only be the one and only Ashley Purdy, relaxing comfortably in Remington’s bed. 

 

He can only get out a little ‘what?’ before Ashley addresses him. 

 

“Daniel Curcio, don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced…” He waves. 

 

“You’re Anon?” 

 

Ashley shrugs. “Yep. And you’re Communist.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You two gonna tell Sebby? I’ll make him promise not to murder you.” Daniel gestures at the door and Remington rubs his face in frustration. 

 

“I get that he’s overprotective, but honestly Sebastian, fuck off.” 

 

“Come on, Rem, we should tell him. He’s your brother after all,” Ashley says as he rises from the bed. Remington scrunches up his nose in annoyance yet yields, taking Ashley’s hand and walking out with him, Daniel trailing behind. 

 

Like he’d suspected, Sebastian is lingering around the corner, waiting for them to emerge as to catch a glimpse at Anon. He then stares, wide-eyed, as Ashley smiles brightly at him and waves. 

 

“Hey, Whiskey.”

 

Sebastian grinds his teeth slowly and then smiles a strained smile back. “Hi, Anon. Nice to finally meet you.”

 

Daniel sighs, taking Sebastian’s hand. This is going to be a long day, isn’t it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resident Gay - Cody Carson (Set It Off)  
> Python Kid - Mikey Way (My Chemical Romance)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
